Aiyaa Four Thousand Years
Aiyaa Four Thousand Years (あいやぁ四千年。 Aiyaa Yonsennen) is the second image song for the character China in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Yuki Kaida, in the voice of China. Lyrics Kanji= 天地の始まり 沢山の武人が 命を重ねて 歴史紡いだある 長江のほとり 一羽　籠の鳩 万里の長城(しろ)には 日はまた「昇る」 ある! 我侭できた昔、懐かしいあるよ… 你好吗？　あちこち体痛いある 新しいお菓子でも作るある 目覚めたら　歯が立たないあるよ！ 獅子のように　勇ましく 無我の境地　紅に染まるあるよ！ 我　いつでも頼るよろし あいやぁやぁ… あの日竹林で　見つけた子どもは たくましく強く　育ってくれたある！ 一緒に眺めた月　覚えてるあるか？ 晚上好　うさぎは薬混ぜるある この空はどこまでも続くある 広大な地を　駆け抜ける風 龍のように　誇らしく 翻した　紅に浮かぶ星が 我たちを　照らすあるよ あいやぁやぁ… 果てしなき世の　愁いの中で 何故に人は　争うある！ どんな傷も　いつか癒える日が来るある 全て我に　頼るよろし あいやぁやぁ… （たとえ国が違っても 言葉が違っても 字が違っても 同じ月を…　ずっと、眺めたいあるよ。） |-| Romaji= Tenchi no hajimari takusan no bujin ga Inochi wo kasanete rekishi tsumuida aru Choukou no hotori ichiwa kago no hato Banri no shiro ni wa hi wa mata “noboru” aru! Wagamama dekita mukashi, natsukashii aru yo… Ni hao ma? Achikochi karada itai aru Atarashii okashi demo tsukuru aru Mezametara ha ga tatanai aru yo! Shishi no you ni isamashiku Muga no kyouchi kurenai ni somaru aru yo! Watashi itsudemo tayoru yoroshi Ai yaa yaa… Ano hi chikurin de mitsuketa kodomo wa Takumashiku tsuyoku sodatte kureta aru! Issho ni nagameta tsuki oboeteru aru ka? Wan shang hao! usagi wa kusuri mazeru aru Kono sora wa dokomademo tsudzuku aru Koudai na chi wo kakenukeru kaze Ryuu no you ni hokorashiku Hirugaeshita kurenai ni ukabu hoshi ga Watashi tachi wo terasu aru yo Ai yaa yaa… Hateshinaki yo no urei no naka de Naze ni hito wa arasou aru! Donna kizu mo itsuka ieru hi ga kuru aru Subete watashi ni tayoru yoroshi Ai yaa yaa… "Tatoe kuni ga chigattemo Kotoba ga chigattemo Ji ga chigattemo Onaji tsuki wo… zutto, nagametai aru yo." |-| English= Since the beginning of the heavens and earth, countless soldiers Spun history by overlapping their lives, aru. On the banks of the Yangtze, there is a single caged dove. In front of the Great Wall, the sun “rises” again, aru! Selfishly, I think of the past – how nostalgic, aru… How are you? My body hurts all over, aru. I will even make new sweets, aru. When I wake up, I cannot be beaten, aru! As brave as a lion My state of selflessness is dyed red, aru. Depend on me at any time Ai yaa yaa… The child I found that day within the bamboo I raised him to be sturdy and strong, aru! Do you remember the moon we gazed at together, aru? Good evening! The rabbit is pounding medicine, aru. This sky extends to the ends of the earth, aru. The wind runs through this vast land Proudly, like a dragon The star that is suspended on the red is flown high And shines on us, aru Ai yaa yaa… In the grief of this unending world Why is it that people fight, aru! Regardless of the injury, the day it will heal will come, aru. Leave everything to me! Ai yaa yaa….. "Even if our countries are different, If our words are different, If our characters are different, I always want to... gaze at the same moon as you." |-| Mandarin= 年初以来的天空和大地，无数的士兵 纺的历史，他们的生活重叠，阿鲁。 在长江的银行，有一个单独的笼子里的鸽子。 在前面的长城，太阳再次“升起”，阿鲁！ 自私，我觉得过去 - 如何怀旧，阿鲁... 你怎么样？我的身体好象浑身都痛，阿鲁。 我什至做出新的甜食，阿鲁。 当我醒来的时候，我不能被击败，阿鲁！ 像狮子一样勇敢 我的无私的状态被染成红色，阿鲁。 靠我在任何时候 爱呀呀... 孩子，我发现，天竹内 我提出了他的坚固和强大，阿鲁！ 你还记得我们一起凝视着月亮，阿鲁？ 晚上好！兔子在捣药，阿鲁。 天空延伸到地球的两端，阿鲁。 风贯穿这片广袤的土地上 宝德，像一条巨龙 星上的红色被暂停飞行高 对我们的眼前一亮，阿鲁 爱呀呀... 在悲痛中，这漫长的世界 为什么人的战斗，阿鲁！ 无论的一天，它会愈合的伤害，会来的，阿鲁。 一切都交给我！ 爱呀呀... （即使我们的国家是不同的， 如果我们的话是不同的， 如果我们的角色是不同的， 我总是想...凝视着你的同一个月亮。） Albums This song was released on March 24, 2010, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.8- China, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Nihao★China. This song is also the sixteenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs